Azul Melancolía
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: CANON / Seharusnya kita menyadari, karena bayang biru kita begini. Bukan hati. / The Classic Team 7 Love Story / Collab with Aika Namikaze / NaruXSaku / Short chap / RnR?


******standard warning applied / OOC & typos / short chap & random / ****silly dictions**  


**********Me, **_in collaboration with_ my virtual sister, Aika Namikaze.  


**ENJOY ! (:  
**

* * *

**Azul Melancolía**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2011**

**Idea © Aika Namikaze, 2011  
Pairing : NaruSaku**

* * *

Inspired by

**BIGBANG - Blues**

* * *

.

.

"...kumohon Naruto, ini adalah permohonan seumur hidupku..."

_Tangis itu lantas kemudian menganak sungai diwajahnya._

"Tolong... bawa kembali Sasuke."

_Sementara pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum, untuk entah. Untuk sebongkah rasa harukah? Atau malah semata menyembunyikan luka yang mendalam dari dasar batinnya._

"Karena Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke... dan aku pun dapat merasakan perasaan itu hingga terasa sakit..."

_Maka kala itu pula bola mata hijau zamrud itu terbelalak menyadari,_

"Aku pasti akan bawa kembali Sasuke... itu janji seumur hidupku!"

_Bahwa pemuda yang selama ini dia sepelekan,_

"Naruto..."

_Adalah seorang yang selalu mengertinya,_

"...terima kasih..."

_Dan selalu menyelamatkannya._

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 : TURNING TO THE START**

Terbangun.

Sakura membuka bola mata hijau zamrudnya, mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak seperti hendak menghalang cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba menampar tepat pada bagian korneanya. Cahaya di ruangan itu masih dominan bergantung pada lampu, sementara langit masih nampak pekat dengan unsur kelabu. Hari memang masih begitu dini, dia sendirian di ruangan khusus untuk _medic-nin_ Rumah Sakit Konoha―terbangun dari tidur sekejapnya dalam sebuah _shift_ jaga malamnya kali ini. Ya, dia tahu bahwa memang seharusnya dia tidak tertidur dan selalu _stand by_ semisal tiba-tiba ada keadaan darurat dialami pasien-pasiennya. Dia juga sudah berkali mengemban tugas jaga malam ini dengan cukup baik dan tidak pernah jatuh tertidur sama sekali. Tetapi sekali ini tidak.

_Insomnia_ yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini sepertinya membuat jadwal tidurnya tak tentu. Gangguan tidur yang pada akhirnya berujung dengan terganggunya kondisi fisik dan kontrol kesadaran. Dia justru tidur pada saat dimana seharusnya dia terjaga, dan terjaga ketika kasur sudah di depan matanya.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu memijit-mijit perlahan kepalanya yang serasa berputar-putar itu perlahan seraya menghela nafas. Angannya seakan masih berlari di dunia mimpi dan belum kembali. Sepotong kenangan tadi, yang tiba-tiba menjelma dalam tidurnya, entah kenapa sangat membekas dihatinya. Menciptakan banyak pertentangan batin dalam dirinya. Terutama ketika sadar bahwa mimpi ini tidak hanya tervisualisasi satu-dua kali, namun setiap hari. Tepatnya setelah yang dinanti kembali, dan memaksa banyak tumbuh emosi yang kian hari kian bergejolak tak terkendali.

Hatinya menjadi tak menentu, karena disatu sisi kepulangan pemuda Uchiha yang telah ditunggu itu jelas mencipta haru. Sosoknya yang selama ini menjadi mimpi, kini hadir kembali. Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan rasa bahagia yang menari-nari dalam hati gadis yang setia menanti ini. Dan, tahukah kalian seseorang dengan jabrik kuning yang telah tersebut dalam mimpinya? Ya, _ia_. Yang menyerahkan janjinya. Membawa pulang yang demikian tercinta, mengembalikan keutuhan hatinya, mereka. Untuk bersama.

Tapi ketika dia mencoba menatap dari sisi lain, justru makin banyak keresahan yang merayap di dinding-dinding hatinya. Ada banyak gundah mencipta gelisah, makin besar rasa resah yang membuncah. Dia dan pemuda jabrik kuning itu, sama-sama telah begitu lama kehilangan sang Uchiha. Keadaan mereka berbeda. Mereka berdua telah banyak berunding dengan kesedihan, menyatukan sisa-sisa harapan hingga akhirnya tak terpisahkan. Mereka sadar banyak hal yang harus dilakukan di samping membawa pulang seorang yang menghilang―meski harapan untuk bersatu terus tertanam dan menjadi yang paling diinginkan. Lalu bicara tentang kembali, canggungkah mereka? Atau memang apa yang telah terlabeli kenangan sesusah itu untuk digali?

Hadapkan dia pada titik balik kehidupan untuk kedua kalinya, nampaknya bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan jika suatu keraguan datang dibenaknya. Dimana kini, beberapa pekan setelah dia dan mereka menjajal kembali apa yang disebut awal, bahkan sudah mengakibatkan terjadi banyak perubahan di antara mereka. Uchiha bukan penyebabnya—siapa nyana pemuda itu makin membaik dan membuka diri dari hari ke hari? Percayakah kalian sekali ini masalah justru datang dari yang tak pernah terprediksi; si Uzumaki.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang salah diantara mereka.

_Cklek!_

Belum juga sempat Sakura memikirkan analogi lain, derit pintu sudah mendahului. Kontan saja mata zamrud berbingkai cekung hitam kentara dibagian bawahnya itu menengok sosok yang menginterupsi. Sang sahabat, gadis berambut pirang bermata _aquamarine_ rupanya.

"Sudah bangun, Sakura?" tanya Ino Yamanaka sembari menutup pintu ruangan itu perlahan. Gadis itu baru saja selesai berkeliling rumah sakit untuk sekedar memastikan semua pasien sudah beristirahat dengan baik.

Setengah menarik lengannya keatas dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, Sakura kemudian melancarkan protes sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan si pirang itu. "Kau tak membangunkanku!"

Ino hanya terkikik perlahan, "kau pulas macam kerbau begitu, masa iya aku tega membangunkanmu?"

"Sialan kau!" Sakura menyikut kecil sahabatnya, lantas mengusap-usap kelopak matanya yang terasa berat itu dengan buku-buku jarinya. _Insomnia_ sialan! Jika tidak terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, maka dia sudah punya jadwal tidur yang teratur dan tidak merusak _shift_ malamnya kali ini.

Si pirang berpakaian serba ungu itu hanya sekadar tertawa ringan mendengar temannya itu mengumpat, lantas menyambung pembicaraan. "Sudah punya rencana untuk pagi ini?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Entahlah, mungkin mengunjungi Sasuke... atau aku akan pulang saja untuk menyelesaikan laporan akhir bulan dan tidur." gadis berambut _pink_ itu kemudian melirik sosok dihadapannya. "Kenapa memang? Kau mau pamer, hah? Mau kencan lagi pagi-pagi sama Sai?"

"Apasih, kau! Dasar yang tak punya kekasih sirik...!" ledek Ino tanpa bisa menahan semburat merah yang kemudian menghiasi pipinya. Sepertinya memang benar niatan gadis ini bertanya hanya untuk kepentingan pamer semata. Akan tetapi, jawaban sahabatnya itu justru menggoda dirinya untuk melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi yang muncul dari benaknya. "Eh, tunggu dulu, apa kabar dong sama teman satu tim mu tercinta itu? Kau tak kunjungi dia juga, hah?"

Alis Sakura sedikit bertaut menerima pertanyaan dari Ino, "Ya aku kan memang akan mengunjungi Sasuke, Ino. Kau dengar ucapanku tidak sih?"

"Bukan, bukan dia maksudnya." ucap si pirang itu. "Maksudku, si Naruto itu lho. Kau kan sudah lama sekali tidak nampak bersamanya, biasanya saja lengket terus. Mentang-mentang Sasuke pulang saja kau dan dia menjadi—astaga." Ino tiba-tiba tersadar satu hal, lantas dia langsung berpaling untuk melirik ke arah Sakura. "Kalian berdua menjauh... bukan karena kepulangan Sasuke, kan?"

Gadis merah jambu itu kontan tercekat. Merutuki diri sendiri akan kebodohannya yang bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia memiliki dua teman satu tim. Terlebih dari semuanya, kenapa dia melupakan teman satu tim yang justru _sempat_ menjadi satu-satunya? Sakura menghela nafas berat, entah kenapa hanya dengan mendengar nama pemuda itu, pemuda jabrik kuning itu, ada yang seakan mencabik kantung oksigen dalam tubuhnya. Karena diantara mereka berdua seakan telah terbangun sebuah jarak. Hubungan mereka bagai cermin tua yang tanpa tahu dasar apa terus meretak. Sementara mereka tetap bergeming seakan pasrah tak mengelak.

Bukan gadis ini yang mau, jelas. Karena tidak pernah teragukan bahwa rasa syukur untuk memiliki sahabatnya selama ini takkan pernah terlupakan. Pun dia sendiri sangat menyadari, tanpa ia, apa jadi dirinya? Dia menyayanginya, ia adalah salah satu dari miliknya yang berharga.

"Bukan, kok. Kau kan tahu sendiri Naruto sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini..." si merah jambu itu mencoba beralibi, lantas bangkit dari bangkunya kemudian mengambil air dari dispenser di ujung ruangan. Berusaha mengulur waktu atau mungkin malah mencari-cari topik pembicaraan yang baru.

Ya, jelas Naruto bukan salah satu topik yang nyaman untuk dia bicarakan sekarang. Terlebih menghadapi deskripsi kenyataan yang makin jauh dari spekulasi, hatinya belum berani. Karena untuk bersama nyatanya tak seindah di memori―mereka seakan berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Entah bagaimana, mereka justru berakhir bersama dua orang yang masing-masing berasal dari dua macam klan dengan harga diri tinggi.

Pikiran egoisnya sebagai wanita jelas menolak spekulasi bahwa dirinya lah yang mencipta lubang di antara mereka. Bukan dia. Dan ada keyakinan bahwa bukan ia―seperti, yang benar saja, di dunia macam apa lelaki Uzumaki itu berhenti berotasi dalam kehidupannya?

_Lantas siapa menjauhkan mereka?_

Sakura Haruno tidak berani memikirkannya, sekalipun jawabannya tampak di pelupuk mata.

"Baik, jadi masalah bukan pada kau dan Sasuke," Gadis Yamanaka nampak mengawasi Sakura yang sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan yang dibicarakan ini. Si pirang sebenarnya mau saja mengakhiri pertanyaannya, namun salahkan instingnya sebagai wanita, dia ingin tahu segalanya. "Maka ini soal Naruto dan Hinata?"

"_Uhuk, uhuk! Uhuk!"_

Si merah jambu itu segera menyudahi minumnya sebelum seluruh yang ditegaknya tadi keluar dari kerongkongannya. Dia tetap berusaha untuk tenang meski sikapnya tadi sudah menunjukkan berbagai spekulasi tentang kebenaran dalam ucapan sahabatnya itu. Sementara pemilik bola mata _aquamarine_ menatap gadis itu melempar pandangan yang sangat introgatif.

"Jangan bilang kau menjauhi Naruto selama ini karena dia?"

"Aku tidak pernah menjauhinya, Ino."

"Ya, kau menjauhinya. Dan, demi Tuhan, semua sikap dan gerak-gerikmu itu, jangan kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya, Sakura. Coba katakan padaku, kapan terakhir kalian berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama, hah?"

"Dengar, Ino," Sakura kini menatap langsung sahabatnya. "Tidak terjadi masalah apapun antara Naruto dan aku. Kami berdua... kami _semua_ baik-baik saja, dan ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepulangan Sasuke ataupun Hinata. Si bodoh itu hanya sedang sibuk, mengerti?"

Si _blonde_ panjang itu hanya mengangkat bahu seakan menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan seutuhnya pada pernyataan sahabatnya barusan. Baru saja gadis itu akan buka mulut lagi untuk melancarkan protes kala itu pula si merah jambu langsung mengambil _draft_ kerja rumah sakit dan beberapa barang miliknya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, jam jagaku sudah hampir habis sekarang, aku harus pulang dan mengerjakan laporan akhir bulan secepatnya. Lagipula, Shizune-_senpai_ pasti akan datang sebentar lagi." Sakura menjejalkan barang-barang yang diraihnya ke dalam tas jinjing berwarna merah yang senada dengan warna blus-nya. "Aku duluan, Ino."

"Sakura..." Yamanaka muda itu memanggil setelah Sakura hampir menyentuh gagang pintu. "Aku percaya, alasan Naruto membawa pulang Sasuke adalah untuk mempersatukan tim tujuh... bukan malah membuat kalian terpecah-pecah seperti ini."

Langkah gadis di ambang pintu itu terang saja terhenti tiba-tiba, jujur saja, dia sangat terhenyak dengan pernyataan Ino barusan. Sambil menginjeksikan banyak-banyak volume oksigen ke paru-parunya, dia berusaha tidak terlalu berlebihan memberi tanggapan. "Kalau begitu, percayalah bahwa tidak akan ada perpecahan diantara kami." Ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah sahabat pirangnya itu. "Aku duluan, Ino."

Buru-buru Sakura menutup pintu dan mengambil langkah seribu. Menghadapi langit abu-abu dan malam yang masih juga sendu, pikirannya terus beradu. Meraba banyak sisa-sisa asa, tentang sebuah kata bersama, tentang mereka, _selamanya. _Masihkah bisa menjadi sebuah realita?

Sakura menghela napas, yang terakhir begitu berat, lantas menutup mata rapat-rapat.

"_Aku percaya, alasan Naruto membawa pulang Sasuke adalah untuk mempersatukan tim tujuh... bukan malah membuat kalian terpecah-pecah seperti ini."_

"Kenapa jadi begini, Naruto?"

.

.

"_Karena aku baru tahu__—__di bawah bayang biru, alasan mengapa kita selalu bersatu._

_Di bawah bayang biru, yang seharusnya dari dulu aku tahu."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**TBC_  
_**

* * *

**Autho****r's Note :**_  
_

****_Holla! Comment vast-tu, NS Fans? :)_ _senangnya bisa berbagi lagi di FNI, hahaha. Saya baru saja menyelesaikan Ujian Nasional tingkat SMA dan rasanya lega sekali (sekaligus deg-degan juga) akhirnya saya bisa mengetik lagi, meski saya belum akan kembali secara utuh kesini sebelum SNMPTN usai. Soal fanfic ini, yap, ini hasil gabungan ide **Aika Namikaze** dan rangkaian kata dari saya__—_setahun yang lalu! :o Makanya kalian bisa lihat di disclaimer kalau cerita dan ide fict ini memang buatan 2011 -_- hehehehe. Judulnya saya ambil dari bahasa spanyol, **Azul Melancolía** yang artinya "Melancholy Blues" dalam bahasa inggris, sementara untuk konsep dasar cerita, saya sedikit menyisipi ceritanya dengan konsep dasar lagu **BIGBANG - Blues **sebagai bahan inspirasi saya. Memang chap ini masih pendek, tapi saya dan Aika akan berusaha untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya :) Semoga suka untuk chap pertama ini!

_**For Aika :**  
_

_An! Maaf ya aku publish, pilih judul, dan ngasih "_inspired by"_ nggak bilang-bilang (padahal ini idemu, tapi kenapa aku yang sok-sokan ngasih "_inspired by"_ nya*dorr *dirajam) habisnya aku kesengsem banget, geregetan pake ide lagu ini, dan aku pikir match banget sama cerita ini kedepannya, gapapa yaaa? _ This chapter is for you, even though you've already read it, semangat buat UTS mu :)  
_

___review / concrit / flame always welcome~ ^^_

V

V

V_  
_


End file.
